


The People From Beyond

by Wellmore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive Parents, Acceptance, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adoption, Adventure, Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Invasion, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Alien Slaves, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Apocalypse, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempt at Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Awkward Sexual Situations, Baby Names, Bad Parenting, Being Lost, Brainwashing, Break Up, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Trans Character, Child Abandonment, Coma, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Coping, Crazy, Crazy In Love Ficathon, Cross-Posted on Commaful, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dark Past, Declarations Of Love, Dementia, Dorks in Love, Drinking to Cope, Epic Bromance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father Figures, Fatherhood, Fights, Fire, First Love, Fist Fights, Forbidden Love, Forced Abortion, Forced Bonding, Free Will, Friendship/Love, Fugitives, Gen, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderswap, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, Hippies, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Husbands, IN SPACE!, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, Kings & Queens, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Laser Tag, Lasers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Light Angst, Loss of Parent(s), Lost Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Mad Scientists, Major Original Character(s), Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Original Character(s), Missing in Action, Mother Complex, Motherhood, Multi, Name Changes, Names, Nervousness, New Planets, One characters been through hell, Opposites Attract, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Original Universe, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Body Experiences, Outer Space, Pack Family, Parent Death, Parenthood, Past, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Brainwashing, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Past Force Pregnancy, Past Relationship(s), Past Tense, Past Torture, Past Violence, Peace, Peacekeepers, Pet Names, Planet Destruction, Planets, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Break Up, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Pureblood Society, Queen - Freeform, Queen of Space, Race, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Recommendations, Religion, Resolved Sexual Tension, Robot Feels, Robotics, Robots, Romantic Comedy, Royalty, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Secret Identity, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Sex, Sexual Assault Survivor, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Single Parents, Slavery, Space Battles, Space Husbands, Space Opera, Space Pirates, Species Dysphoria, Species Swap, Speciesism, Step-parents, Story Arc, Strength, Strong Female Characters, Strong Male Lead, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Strong World, Suicide Attempt, Survival, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Swords, Tragedy/Comedy, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy NOT A KINK it is relevant to the story, Transgender, True Love, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Viking Inspired Race, Vikings, Warrior - Freeform, Weapons, Weapons Kink, What doesn't kill you makes you makes your stronger, Zombie Apocalypse, fake family, good parenting, mention of MPREG, possible bromance to romance, trying to fit in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellmore/pseuds/Wellmore
Summary: Richard is looking for a fresh start with his two daughters, Audrey and Kricket, after the resent... "incident"...They are moving to the old house Richard grew up in, and after a little spit and polish he knew he could make the house livable again! Yes, sir everything was going his way.That is until the Aliens showed up.





	1. My Recommendations

**Author's Note:**

> I am actively looking for a beta so if your interested let me know.
> 
> This work is on Wattpad and Commaful so don't worry no one stole my stuff..

My First fic on AO3XD HOW EXCITING!!! First off let me say thank you for stopping by to read my fic. I love writing, and people like you who take the time to check out my work means the world to me. Hell, when you create something the fact that people even see it at all means everything to them. That's why at the beginning of every chapter I'd like to take a moment to shine a light on other peoples work. Be it videos, poems, books, other fics, comics, fanfiction, movies, web comics, art or any other form of media. People pour their blood, sweat, and tears into their work and that deserves praise in it of itself. I never accept payment from the creators or ask them to post my work in exchange. I do this because I want more people to find their amazing creations. You can message me and suggest something you feel needs more attention, but it may take me awhile to get to it. There are so many things I want to mention already that it may take me awhile to get to it. The most I'll ever recommend per chapter our three things. I feel like it would be more of a review than a fic. My advice is mention it on your page. The more we can do to help the talented people of the world the better:) I am also looking for a beta if anyone is interested.


	2. Moving

My first recommendation is from one of my all-time favorite movies. The 2009 indie film Lo. Lo is an amazing romantic film about a nerdy average jo who travels to hell to get his girlfriend back. The movie explores just what a person is willing to do for love and questions what love is. It's not everyone's cup of tea as it is very dialog basted and it is very theatrical. However, if you are into that like I am you'll wind up find it an unbelievably good film that draws you in every time and if you're a fan of the romantic/horror/comedy genre I think you'll have a great time with it. Unfortunately, this movie is very hard to find if you want to buy it. I heard you can rent it on Netflix which I highly recommended doing to support the movie but if you don't have Netflix it is on YouTube for free.

https://dvd.netflix.com/Movie/Lo/70129611

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msXze85GGHc 

 

Now sit back and enjoy The People from Beyond.

 

Greetings humans, Martians, Uranians, creepy little moon people, and everything in between. I am Beatrix, your gracious host and I'm here to take you on a journey of discovery, mystery, survival and to ask you this one simple question. Do you know what is beyond your world?

 

Oh, that's not so easy? Well, sorry to confuse you but it's relevant to the story and it's not just For countless years the most brilliant minds have asked this question and have never been given an answer.

 

But for one it would soon be revealed to a 44-year-old man named Richard Barns.

 

The question had been stuck in his mind since he was a young boy. For most children, this thought would fade until they found something new to distract themselves with. But for him, the curiosity only grew. This surprised even him in the fact that he wasn't an inquisitive person. In fact, he was the type that preferred routine to variety. When it came to getting ready he'd wear the same baggy t-shirts and jeans in rotations, put some water in his jet-black hair slick it back and was ready to go. And his ideal day was just hanging out with his daughters, reading comic books, and making up an excuse not to go to the gym. So yeah, he was just your average joe. And damn proud of it!

 

He had no reason to want to know what anything that didn't relate to his everyday life. Let alone think about it while he was moving. Yet there he was... Driving a moving truck down a dirt road with his daughters. In between focusing on the road and making conversation. He was lost in thought thinking about the universe. He probably would have thought about it all day if it wasn't for his youngest daughter, Kricket, shouting, "PUNCH BUGGY RED!!!" She hit her father, hard, causing him to nearly swerve off the road. Before he had a chance to react his oldest daughter, Audrey, was already reprimanding her. "KRICKET!!! Are you trying to get us killed?!"

 

"Uh, I was just trying to have some fun."

 

"Fun at the risks of our lives?! There wasn't even a buggy!-"

 

"Well, excuse me for using my imagination!"

 

"Your sister's right, Kricket" Richard interrupted, "I greatly admire your efforts to try and pass the time. However, it might not have been the best game to play in our current situation. I'm sure we would all benefit from another activity."

 

Kricket rolled her eyes. "You've been reading those parenting books again?"

 

Richard nervously laughed it off, "what gave you that idea?" Try as he might it was obvious that he was lying by the almost painful grin plastered on his face.

 

"Dad," Audrey consoled, "It's ok. I know you read them."

 

"Uh, what gave it away?"

 

"Well, the fact that you sounded like some wannabe psychologist was my first clue."

 

"Oh..." Richard was not the most confident person when it came to parenting. Don't get me wrong he was alright. It was just hard when he was missing the person he considered his better half. When it came to Audrey everything was easy. She was 25 and just like her mother strong, kind, smart, responsible. Hell, she even looked like her all be it a tomboy version with short black hair and had to cheek piercings, a nose ring, and eyebrow piercing. The only thing she shared with her dad was his pale skin and green eyes. Other then that, she was all her mom.

 

Richard was lucky when it came to her. He never had to worry.

 

When it came to Kricket... he had problems... She was 14 and completely out of control. She dressed like she liked to dress like she was fresh out of a k-pop band with a hint of a rebellion She inherited her mother's dark brown skin and hair but that was about it. Everything else was her fathers including her face which looked like a younger, more feminine version of his. Down to the wild personality that tormented his father. In short, Richard had his hands full.

 

Kricket curled up in her seat reluctantly making conversation, "So, dad what kind of job are you going to get?"

 

"That's a good question, honey! Excellent well done!" Richard was clearly trying to stall, "the simple question to that!... Is that!-"

 

Audrey turned to the back seat. "he can take his time till he finds something stable. I got a job at a piercing shop and I'll take care of the bills until he finds something."

 

"Audrey, I told you didn't need to do that."

 

"I want to do it."

 

"And I want you to go back to school."

 

"Dad, I told you I'm just taking off a year." She couldn't help but be touched by her dads concerned for her, "I promise I'll go back when you two are settled."

 

Richard glanced over with a prideful smile. "You promise you'll go back?"

 

Crossing her heart, she replied, "Promise." The loving moment was cut short when she realized he wasn't watching the road "DAD LOOK OUT!!!"

 

He jerked the wheel in a panic at the realization he almost had a head-on collision with a tree. His and Audrey's hearts nearly jumped out of there chests. While Kricket acted like it was the funniest thing she had ever seen, "YAY!!! Dad's trying to kill us! Sweet!"

 

Scowling back at her sister Audrey wasted no time in grounding her younger sister and was met with immediate retaliation, "What! That's not fair!" Popping her head between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat. "Dad, are really going to let your daughter treat me that way?!"

 

Richard felt a sense of relief as they turned a corner from the heavily wooded area and beamed with pride at the sight of the log cabin he grew up in. It was a fairly large two-story cabin. It looked to be in adequate condition with slight damage to the roof and the shutters appeared to be falling off. But all and all not to bad. The cabin was surrounded by trees, large bolder, and was teaming with life. The whole scene felt like it was plucked right out of a nature catalog.

 

To him, it was the most beautiful place in the world.

 

To Kricket it was hell, "How far away is the nearest town again?"

 

Full of cheer he was oblivious to his daughter's hateful tone, "About 15 miles away."

 

"So... If an ax murder comes we're gonna be at his mercy?"

 

"We are perfectly safe out here. I've looked on countless websites and the last known lunatic attack was on the other side of the country. The poor boy was so shaken up he couldn't even call the police. It took him five years to even write about it online."

 

Audrey felt her energy drain, "Dad, that's a creepypasta."

 

"No, I'm pretty sure the guy was talking about his life."

 

"Yeah, that's what they do,"

 

"Well, agree to disagree,"

 

Parking the car Richard was quick to usher his girls into his family home. Opening the door a sea of memories came flooding back. From his old height chart down the hall to the scratch on the floor from when he tried to ride his bike through the living room. It was like reliving one of the best parts of his life. "What do you think?!" He was in such bliss he failed to realize the horror on his daughters' faces. As their eyes darted across the rickety old floorboards to the nearly caved in sealing and the stairs with such rotted out wood it was scary to even attempt to climb. The place looked like it should have been condemned.

 

Not wanting to crush her father's enthusiasm Audrey gave a long-drawn pause that was filled by Kricket blurting, "Did you bring the tent,"

 

"I sure did!" Richard smiled.

 

"Good, that's where I'm living," Kricket wasted no time in rushing back to the moving truck. While Richard tried to blow it off, "Chhh, I don't know what she's talking about? This place is great." Trying to turn on a light he and Audrey jumped as large volt of electricity caused a lightbulb to explode, "Ok, so maybe this place needs a little TLC, but other than that it's perfect."

 

Audrey wasn't even going to attempt to try and fake her disdain for the place, "Dad, I know you love this cabin, but since grandpa died it's kind of- completely gone downhill."

 

A sudden overwhelming sense of defeat came over him as he was forced to face reality. "Yeah, your right..."

 

"Why don't we just try looking for another apartment? We could sell this place and move back. I'm sure there's a school district that hasn't heard of Kricket."

 

He turned away not wanting her to see his reaction, "no, I'm sorry but, no. This house is all I have left of my dad. I'm never going to sell it."

 

Audrey felt a twinge of regret once she said it. Loving patting his shoulder she told him that he had been right and all the place needed was a little work. Instantly Richard perked up, "alright, let's get the paint and get started!"

 

With his daughter on his side, Richard felt like things were finally going his way... For the most part...

 

Outside, he and Audrey were surprised to see Kricket was nowhere to be found. At first, they didn't think too much of it. "She must be in the truck." They thought.

 

Making their way to the back of the truck. They were a little worried to find it was still locked. Knowing Kricket this was pretty common. She loved to freak them out and wouldn't come out until the family was racked with worry. Except as they searched around the property they found footprints headed deep into the woods. The moment Richard saw this heart sank. Kricket would never go that far away. Even to mess with them. Richard bursts out screaming as he bolted after the footsteps, "KRICKET!!!" Audrey sprints after him as she said underneath her breath, "Please, be ok."


	3. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Your friendly, gorgeous narrator Beatrix is here to walk you through the horrific experience of a man having lost his daughter.

Today's recommendation is a beautiful short film that was written, directed, and produced Here's the Plan by Fernanda Frick titled Here's the Plan. Here's the Plan follows a married cat and dog who dream of one day owning their own cupcake bakery. However, life gets in the way. This is a real favorite of mine and is actually part of why I got a back into writing after too long of a break. You can go and watch it out on Vimeo and be sure to check out more of Fernanda's work. It's truly is amazing. Link here https://vimeo.com/239309024

 

NOW ON WITH THE SHOWXD

 

Hello all. Your friendly, gorgeous narrator Beatrix is here to walk you through the horrific experience of a man having lost his daughter.

 

Richard and Audrey desperately followed the tracks for well over an hour.

 

This just didn't make sense. True Kricket was notorious for her disappearing act with her teachers and the police...

 

We'll get into that later.

 

But not with her father.

 

Her footprints zigged zagged all across the forest floor. It was crazy. No matter how fast they ran Kricket was so far ahead they couldn't see her. How was that possible? She had only been outside a few minutes. She couldn't have gotten that far let alone have run leagues ahead of them. A horrific thought sunk into Richard's head that someone may have taken her.

 

No that, couldn't be it.

 

There was only one set of footprints.

 

That could be it!

 

Tears began running down Richards' face as the thought had more time to sink in. "NO! Not my baby!" Audrey wanted to console her father, but she was just as panicked as her father. This was only heightened as the dirt that once had prominent footprints turned into the hard dirt that caused the footprints to fade. Swerving around what felt like an endless area of trees. Until the tracks faded into nothing.

 

"Oh, god no..." Richard cried as his eyes scattered across the forest desperately looking for any type of footprints on the ground with no success.

 

Richard began frantically running around in a circle while Audrey stood trembling not knowing where her sister could have gone.

 

 

*************************************************************************************

 

 

Kricket eye's strained as a blinding light shined down alone her sleeping face.

 

"Uh, Dad turn off the sun..." Rolling over she was annoyed to find her bed was hard and...

 

Wait when did she go to bed? The last thing she remembered was walking to the moving truck... Then nothing. Opening her eyes, she found that she was laying in a mixture of dirt and leaves. "What the hell?" Attempting to look at her surroundings she was met with a blinding beam of light. As her eyes adjusted. She was taken aback to find an orb of light hovering above her.

 

Kricket wildly tried backing up as well as attempting to stand all at the same time.

 

Once she was on her feet. She stopped and stared at it for a moment trying to think about what it could possibly be until finally concluding, "of crap I'm dead!" Kricket was shocked but came across as almost uncaring. "Ok, Angel, Grim Reaper, or whatever you are. We both know I'm not getting into heaven, so go ahead and send me to purgatory or hell. Whatever the place you're taking me is." Kricket raised her arms and shut her eyes in a stance that looked like she was more than ready to accept her fate.

 

The light gave no response hovering close to her. Just as it was near enough to shine on her face Kricket took off running laughing like a maniacal cartoon villain.

 

Looking behind her cackling grew as she saw the light getting further in the distance. When, without warning, the light faded into nothingness. More than a little surprised Kricket's gazed focused on dodging trees and roots thinking she had one. When the light zapped in front of her.

 

What the?!

 

Kricket didn't have time to finish the thought as she took off to her left. Not looking back this time the girl hopped over a huge log and was met with The Light again. Sprinting in the opposite direction she was met with The Light again. Running in another defection it zapped in front of her.

 

This continued for more than half an hour until Kricket was completely out of breath. Doubled over, gasping for air, The Light was finally able to get close to her.

 

Staring at the ground Kricket didn't know what to expect. Until a strange white remote fell in front of her. As she leaned over to pick it up stopping as the light began violently flashing before bursting into nothingness.

 

Eyes darting around Kricket was both relieved and confused to find The Light had completely disappeared, "uhhhh, thanks I guess." Bending over Kricket picked the remote and smiled. The remote was an unrealistically clean for just having been dropped on the dirt, but that wasn't the only thing about it that was weird. The Remote had strange looking but's that had weird yellow glowing symbols on it and at the top of the was a flashing blue screen that took up the entire upper part of the remote. While most people would be skeptical of a strange Light giving them a futuristic remote, Kricket took this as a sign that she was meant to have it.

 

Which in her mind, was confirmed when she pressed the glowing blue screen and was met the ground violently shaking.

 

A warped smile grew on her face. Kricket had no idea what was going on but she knew it was going to be cool.

 

Unfortunately for the shaking ground became steal which nearly devastated her, "What?! Awe, rip off! I wanted to create the next Pangea!"

 

Her depression soon fled as a cry filled, "KRICKET!!!" The cry belonged to her dad who was running at his daughter at top speed.

 

With tears and snot streaming down his face Richard scooped his daughter up and twirled her around in the air, "Oh, my baby girl! I thought I'd never see you again!"

 

Clutching the remote in her hand Kricket became annoyed, "DAD PUT ME DOWN!!!" appearing to be oblivious to his daughter's anger Richard complies only to hold her in a vice-like hug. Rolling her eyes Kricket make a halfhearted attempt to hug him when a rage-filled voice interrupted, "I'd be nicer to the only one who has sympathy for you!"

 

She froze.

 

Locking behind her father she was terrified to find an enraged Audrey who was marching up to them.

 

Pushing her dad aside Audrey got right in her sister's face, "What in the hell made you to run off like that?!"

 

Before she had the chance to defend herself their father came between them, "Audrey I will handle this..." He turned to Kricket, eyes still full of tears, "Why'd you run away?!..."

 

Kricket couldn't help but laugh at the twos polar opposite reactions which survived to trigger her sister worse. "Now your just trying to piss me off!"

 

"Sorry, sorry ok here's what happened. A weird magical light proofed me into the forest then gave me a remote that lets me control earthquakes." With a big toothy grin, Kircket enjoyed every minute of seeing the confusion on her father's face and head the terror from seeing the Angier plastered on her sister's.

 

Trying to diffuse the situation Richard pushed Kricket away from Audrey, "Will talk more about this at home."

 

"Awe," Kricket sighed, "but I wanted to make more earthquakes."

 

"Are you trying to make your sister even angrier." Seeing his eldest daughter fury grow Richard wished for anything to take the edge. Just then a sudden clicking nose filled the air. "Did you two hear that?" both his daughters nodded when suddenly, the ground from under them collapsed and the three fell from a great distance into a sinkhole along with a pile of dirt that was massive it was a miracle it didn't crush them on impact.

 

Covered in a clump of dirt Richard pulled himself dug himself out the scattered to help his daughters who were already parochially free. Once all three were sure they where alright the shock and amazement set in. They had fallen into a large metallic room with little by flickering white lights. The entire space was huge and empty except for a strange round door that opened in a weird circular retraction.

 

Their eyes practically budged out of their heads. In shock, Richard Turned to Kricket, "So did that bright light tell you anything about what’s going on?..."


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why hello again humans Beatrix here. Pretty crazy what’s going on. Moving, Mysterious lights all around. Falling through a hole in the ground. Waking up in a weird metal room. What a day for Barnes family am I right? Well all I can say is they haven’t been through anything yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors in this part I had no time to edit so I will go back and do it later.

This chapter’s recommendation is a short film called Memo by GOBELINS. Memo is a beautiful animated story about a man getting coffee who is stricken with dementia. I would love to talk more about this short, but it really has to be seen for the full effect. You can watch this as well as other shorts by Gobelins on vimeo. Check out the link below. 

https://vimeo.com/224651200

I know this isn't related to the story but I really want to raise awareness for these rare forms of Alzheimer's that effected a 31 year old pregnant women and a 39 year old man. This shows just how important it is that we find a cure for this horrible disease. I will live a link to both news stories.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbtLUChdUlc  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jN8GkHIMkis

 

Time for The People from BeyondXD

 

Richard was frozen staring down a long, metallic hallway. While he held his girl’s in a position that had them leaning half way forward and half way back not knowing if it was safer for them to be in his arms or behind him. “Dad, I’m not made of rubber,” Kricket grunted. Realizing they were in pain Richard let them down opting to put them behind him. “Sorry just-Well- I’m- you- can’t- think.”

Audrey pushed past him, “Dad, I’ll be ok let’s just focus on getting out of here and keeping Kricket safe.” 

“I’m sorry but I can’t let you do that. If there is some kind of monster down here it’s a parent’s job to try and fight them off wile their kids escape.” 

“That’s why I’m never having kids.” Kricket scoffed, “That and with my luck they’d wind up tiny versions of me.” 

Audrey couldn’t help but roll her eyes until her father quietly told her to get behind Kricket and keep a look out. Hhich she complied. 

Richard looked back one finally time to see if there was any way to crawl up the mound of dirt. Which, wouldn't work unless they could manage to shoot up sn extra 15.

With no other choice Richard slowly made his way through the hall with his daughters. The three moved in unisons as the made their way down the narrow hall. Unnerved by their surroundings. The hall was completely made of some form of silver metal and the lights flickered ominously. The three felt like they were in a bad horror film. As they sluggishly moved through the hallway trying their best not to make a sound. 

Reaching the end of the hall they were met with another circular door leading to another hallway and even dimmer flickering lights. Repeating the same motion of walking they were much quicker in making their way to the end only to be dismayed to find yet another long hallway.

Than another.

Than another.

And then another.

Growing extremely board Kricket tried to make conversation. “So dad do you think these are good aliens who built this ship?”

Keeping his eye focused ahead Richard tried to keep his daughter quiet, “Kricket that's enough for now. We don’t know if someone’s watching us or not." “Come on! We might run into alien invaders. You can’t tell me your not curious about what their like?”

“SHUT UP!!!” Audrey demanded as quietly as possible.

“Well excuse me. I know were all thinking this has something to do with aliens, or that this is some kind of weird time ma-”

Audrey abruptly clinched her sisters face. Making it nearly impossible for her to make a sound other then od grunts. “How, the hell can you not understand that this could be a matter of life and death?!” 

Still keeping his eye locked on the end of the hall Richard told his daughters, “Now’s not the time we could all be in real-”

Suddenly a door appeared right next to them.

A person stormed out Pining Richard to the ground.

The Person was a man with a long bearded and wild knoted black hair. 

The strange man held what appeared to be a strange blue knife to Richard’s throat and shouted, “MRLIP CLOICTO!!! NOSZIC NA KAIO!!!”

“WHAT!!!” Richard screamed in response.

“JRU LURO LPMA!!!” 

Audrey and Kricket rushed to help him when a strange blue glowing orb enveloped them.

The to banged restlessly on the orb. Trying to break free with no success. Out of the corner of Audrey’s eye, she saw a large group of people standing in the doorway beside them. There were men and women of all ages and raises. The only things they shared in appearance were the strange blue suits that looked like a mixture of scrubs and sci-fi clothing from a movie. They all had hair that drug on the ground.

The only one that stood out was an elderly woman holding a what appeared to be a remote like the one Kricket had.  
The two girls froze as the older woman began pressing several different buttons causing the orb to turn green… 

Richard was horrified by the site but before he could beg for his girls lives the woman holding the remote directed it toward Richard. The man on top jumped back as a green orb burst from the remote. Just like his daughters he was in golfed in a green orb.

“You should have let me handle this,” said the man who pinned Richard, “I had everything under control.”

“Yeah I’m sure you did,” The older women laughed, “Remind me again how killing them will show that we mean no harm?”

“I told you that we can’t trust these humans they broke in!”

Kricket became extremely angry by the situation, “Broke in?! Listen here Crazy we fell through your sealing!”

“SHUT UP!!!” Audrey commanded.

The man marched up to the green orb, “Have a death wish human?!” 

“Ooo, scary. Let me guess you come from a place of edgelords.” 

Audrey desperately tried to cover her sister’s mouth but found the orb limited their movement to where she couldn’t even get near her. Luckily before things could escalate the woman with the remote butted in, “Hah, I like you kid! But let’s get down to business. We are aliens from another world, we mean you no harm. Blablabla, and we need a place to stay.”


	5. New Friends?

I got a double recommendation for you this chapter:) Two web comics by LJ Phillips Smoke, Fur, and Stone and Goud. Both comics are an awesome take on the supernatural beings in a modern setting. The two are a perfect mixes of action/drama/fantasy and so much more. Oh, and of course a lot of amazing characters to ship:). I will link below so you can check them out for yourself.

http://smokefurandstone.thecomicseries.com/comics/1/  
http://goud.thecomicseries.com/comics/1/

Now on with the show.

Richard awoke with his daughters standing over him, “Oh, Audrey, Kricket! Thank god! I had the worst dream! Kricket, you disappeared, and we found you in the middle of the woods. You were saying that this bright light abducted you. Than the three of us feel down into a weird metal room, where I was attacked by this really shot ugly alien guy-”

Just then Richard was pulled up by the collar of his t-shirt and was face to face with the alien from his nightmare, “tread lightly human!” 

Richards blood ran cold until Kricket butted in, “You tread lightly yourself asshole!”

Richard put his hand over Kricket’s mouth trying to keep her from offending the terrifying Alien man who was staring her down, “good you know how to keep that one quite.” As the two gave each other go to hell looks while Richard was busy freaking out. His eyes darted as he came to the realization that more then twenty aliens were surrounding them. “WHAT’S GOING ON?!!!” He shrieked while gasping for air. Audrey put her hand on her father’s shoulder trying to calm him, “dad, it’s ok. They told us everything when you fainted.”

“I didn’t! That weird green bubble knocked me uncurious!”

The Older Alien Woman said, “They don’t do that.”

Audrey and Kricket began snickering much to their fathers’ dismay, “Well, I’d like to see how you two reacted to all this.”

The girls grew silent trying to play it off and not tell their father that after he fainted. They had been realest from the orbs. The sisters held onto each other screaming for well over thirty minutes until they calmed down and had a chance to talk.

“That’s not important,” said Audrey, “The thing is we spoke with them and their friendly.”

All the Aliens gave very forced smiles as he looked around. Except for the one that tackled him, of course. 

Richard gave skeptical, “ok…” as Audrey continued, “They told us that their planets are unlivable now and that after a lot of research they have decided to settle down here. They have taken human forms so they could fit and live normal lives… They’ve also asked if we would be interested in teaching them how to live as humans and asked if they could stay with us?” He could tell that Audrey was very nervous and didn’t know what to do. Tying his best to not have a panic attack he responded with, “Of course we’ll help you… haha…”

He knew inviting a bunch of aliens was probably the stupidest thing he could have ever done but, what could he really have done? 

Kricket who had finally broken free of her fathers clasping grip pointed back at the alien she’d been antagonizing. “I know we haven’t talked about it, but what my father is saying is. All of you are ok to stay. Except for freak show over there.”

The alien gave a menacing growl as Richard tried to keep from getting them all killed. “She’s joking. My little Kricket always tries to make things up when she’s nervous…” eyes darting around the room Richard was trying his hardest to make sure everything was alright and that the aliens weren’t affined.

He hoped not as a female alien made her way toward them. The woman was beautiful, with exotic features and unlike the other aliens who all had a just rolled out of bed appearance. She was very put together with her long brown hair pulled back in a braid. She had a way of moving that almost made it appear as if she was gliding across the floor. Crouching down she grabbed Richard’s arms and helped him to his feet. 

“Human,” she said, “On behalf of everyone on this ship. I would like to thank you for your hospitality. I am sure you have many questions and we will gladly answer any you have, but be warned. if you double cross us in any. We will not hesitate in taking yours and the other human’s lives. Is that understood?”

Eyes nearly bulging out of his head Richard gave a high peached, “UNDERSTOOD!!!”

The Woman’s hostel tone was replaced with a kind gentle one, “Great, I look forward to learning your customs.”


	6. The Long Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! I am so sorry for the long wait my friend was going through hell but she is strong and kicking now. I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested.

This chapters recommendation is an amazing deviantartist and YouTuber called sambeawesome is an amazing artist who not only does amazing work but also gives how to draw tutorials and tips for other artist. I highly recommend checking her out on YoutTube and Deviantart.

https://www.deviantart.com/sambeawesome.   
https://www.youtube.com/user/PimpManFan

Now on with The People

Richard eyes darted nervously around the room as he and his daughters made their way back down the hallways surrounded by… aliens… 

While Kricket and Audrey were clearly unnerved but holding themselves together as well as one could in given the situation. Richard was about to have a heart attack. He didn’t know what these THINGS were planning. 

Were they going to eat him? 

Were they going to suck out his brain with a straw? 

HUH, were they gonna prob him?!

All his fears came rushing through as one of the large male aliens behind him fell onto him, knocking him down. “AHHH!!! DON’T PROB ME!!!”

“What?!” the alien hist, “fuel, I just feel! These legs are hard to work!” A male and female alien helped the pair up. As a shaken Richard regained his balance, something caught his eye. All the aliens moved and a different. Prior he had been so overwhelmed by the situation he didn’t notice but no he did. He saw the alien he feels on him had a difficult time moving his legs which were almost gelatin like as they moved. Another’s eyes fixated on his body as he rubbed up and own his arms in awe of them. 

 

It was surreal being back in that silver room, staring at that huge mound of dirt. He couldn’t believe something as simple as falling through a hole could answer one of life’s biggest questions.

The alien holding the remote she used to capture Richard and his daughters in the bubbles. Scratched her head in confusion. “So, how’d you find the remote again?”

“Non, of you god damn business!” Kricket snapped.

Richard mouth nearly smothering her in the prosses while nervously laughing, “oh, Kricket your such as kidder! She’s a real kidder you know! Honey, we always need to be nice to are guests!”

“Haha,” she laughed, “you humans are so adorably stupid.” 

The alien who tackled Richard burst his ways through with a female alien in closed behind, “ok, I’m getting a little claustrophobic here. I’ll see you all up top.” The female alien jumped on his back as he crawled up the side of the building like a lizard climbing a tree. Before Richard, Kricket, and Audrey had a chance to react a bunch six more of the aliens rushed past them. One male and one female alien grabbed the two others by the west and in one leap jumped clear through the opening. Three humans stood in always as the watch countless aliens either crawl the walls or leap through the holes to make their way out the cavern with the others in their arms. This continued on for a few minutes when an alien with a huge grin from ear to ear came up from behind Richard lifted him up in his arms. 

“AHH!!!” Richard shreaked.

“Hold on tight human!” the alien ran up the mound of dirt rocked himself up in the air. When the alien was firmly planted on the ground Richard frantically looked for his daughters who were in the arms of two younger females.

An alien who was constantly rubbing his arms looked down into the hole were only the alien holding a remote stood.

“Mother, I’ll be right down to help you.” He said fixing to jump.

“I’m alright just give me a minute.” As she pushed buttons on the screen. The alien with the remote began hovering along with the dirt. The alien with the remote began hovering in the sky alongside the earth as the doors beneath her shut. The mound of dirt fell along with the woman with the remote. As she stood up and shook herself off.

Many of the others were irritated. 

“You could do that the entire time?!” The one who kept falling down grunted.

With a smug smirk she replied, “yes, but it wouldn’t have pissed you off as much. Now spread the dirt around to hide the doors then we can get going.”

 

The walk back down the hall was strangely more awkward then the walk down the halls. The aliens who could barley walk was having a difficult making their way through the terrain. While others stopped every five seconds to start at a rock, leaf, or tree but when they finally made it home they were met with different reactions. 

On alien stuck up his nose, “this were you live?!”

Kricket attempted a snide remark but was met with her dad covering her mother.

“I’m sorry we don’t have anything better!” Richard begged, “but it’s what my dad what my dad left me so I’m very grateful.”

With a curled lip the alien said, “for what?!”

The alien who carried Richard out of the ship burst through the crowd of aliens. “I think it’s wonderful!” He burst before then dashed toward the house. Breaking the door off the hedges he gleeful jetted into the house.

“20 bucks said the house will be destroyed by the end of the week.” Kricket mocked.

 

Walking through the open-door Richard managed to muster up a smile, “well, welcome to you knew home!”

Hearing a crash from the kitchen room Richard rushed in to find the one who helped him rummaging through cabinets, “This place is great!” he shouted while running over to Richard and pulling him into a big a bare hug, “thank you so much for opening your home to us!” and just like that for the first time since this hole crazy mess started Richard felt tiny bit at easy. 

The aliens began rummaging through droors and cabinets and out of the corner of his eyes he saw the aliens scatter and get into thing in his house. Ok, so maybe he wasn’t that at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. I love reading them! 
> 
> Any feedback or suggestions are welcome:)


End file.
